POWER RANGERS SERIES REBOOT: JOHN PETER ADVENTURES: MIGHTY MORPHIN
by thorinson22
Summary: When Evil Space Aliens lead by rita repulsa will escaped from the dumpste, zordon and alpha will recruit 6 teenagers to become the first power rangers team and then soon those green power ranger will join, then the 7 rangers will joining as one to battle those Evil Space Aliens to earth and the universe will in peace.
1. PRSR: MMPR CHAPTER 0: THE INTRODUCTION!

**POWER RANGERS SERIES REBOOT: JOHN PETER'S ADVENTURES**

**BY: THORINSON22**

**SEASON 1: MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS**

**Disclaimer:**

This fanfic is my power rangers series reboot: john peter's adventures and will created by me in the 21st anniversary of power rangers series franchise that created by Saban Entertainment, later by BVS Entertainment, and currently by SCG Power Rangers LLC.

**Authors Note:**

This power rangers series reboot: john peter's adventures fanfiction is my created for power rangers series anniversary, the story of john peter how he become veteran legendary power rangers alongside by all other veteran legendary power rangers from mmpr to power rangers train force, ill created my own characters, morphers, weapons, vehicles, zords, cities and many others to fit in the world of power rangers, and this story will make 6 teenagers will recruit by zordon and alpha to become mighty morphin power rangers and later tommy oliver will join as the evil green ranger and then on season 2 power rangers dai force tommy will return as the white dai force ranger.

**THE COSTUMES:**

the Ranger Prototype Series Covert Infantry Bio-Suits. and but remain the same like in each rangers from the past the logo and their each of their blasters side arms.

**PRSR: MMPR CHAPTER 0: THE INTRODUCTION!**

CHAPTER 0: THE INTRODUCTION!

The Characters:

Color Role

Red Ranger Jason Lee Scott

Black Ranger Zack Taylor

Blue Ranger Billy Cranston

Yellow Ranger Trini Kwan

Pink Ranger Kimberly Ann Hart

Silver Ranger John Peter Hart

Green Ranger Tommy Oliver

Allies

Zordon

Alpha 5

Civilians

Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier

Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch

Ernie

Mr. Kaplan

Ms. Appleby

Angela

Villains

Evil Space Aliens

Rita Repulsa

Goldar

Squatt

Baboo

Finster

Scorpina

Evil Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers

Mutant Rangers

Putty Patrollers

Super Putty Patrollers

List of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers monsters

Bones  
>Skeleton Warriors<br>Giant  
>Mighty Minotaur<br>King Sphinx/Fly Guy  
>Gnarly Gnome<br>Pudgy Pig  
>Chunky Chicken<br>Eye Guy  
>Mr. Ticklesneezer<br>Knasty Knight  
>Pineoctopus<br>Terror Toad  
>Madame Woe<br>Snizzard  
>Dark Warrior<br>Genie  
>Shellshock<br>Spidertron  
>Spit Flower<br>Frankenstein Monster  
>Mutitus<br>Rockstar  
>Samurai Fan Man<br>Babe Ruthless  
>Weaveworm<br>Fang  
>Cyclops<br>Hatchasaurus  
>Cardiatron<br>Polluticorn  
>Twin Man<br>Octoplant  
>Goo Fish<br>Goatan  
>Fighting Flea<br>Jellyfish Warrior  
>Mantis<br>Dramole  
>Grumble Bee<br>Two-Headed Parrot  
>Peckster<br>Pumpkin Rapper  
>Soccadillo<br>Slippery Shark  
>Lizzinator<br>Rhinoblaster  
>Commander Crayfish<br>Green, Pink, Black, Blue, and Yellow Mutant Rangers  
>Oysterizer<p>

Morphers

Power Morphers

Multi-Use Devices

Power Coins

Power Crystals

Communication Devices

Wrist Communicators

Sidearms

Blade Blaster

Thunder Slingers

Individual Weapons and Team Blaster

Power Blaster/Power Weapons

Power Sword

Power Axe

Power Lance

Power Daggers

Power Bow

Dragon Dagger

Power-Ups

Dragon Shield

Other Weapons

Anti-Sonic Foam Gun

Vehicles

RadBug

Battle Bikes

Silver Bikes

Zords

Dinozords and the Power Zord Battle System

Legend: piloted zord, ➲carrier zord

Ultrazord

Mega Dragonzord

Megazord (Dinozords)

Tyrannosaurus Dinozord

Mastodon Dinozord

Triceratops Dinozord

Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord

Pterodactyl Dinozord

Dragonzord

?

Titanus the Carrierzord

Alternate Combination -Dragonzord Battle Mode

Evil Zords

Cyclopsis (Goldar)


	2. PRSR: MMPR CHAPTER 1:DAY OF THE DUMPSTER

**POWER RANGERS SERIES REBOOT: JOHN PETER'S ADVENTURES**

**BY: THORINSON22**

**SEASON 1: MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS**

**Disclaimer:**

This fanfic is my power rangers series reboot: john peter's adventures and will created by me in the 21st anniversary of power rangers series franchise that created by Saban Entertainment, later by BVS Entertainment, and currently by SCG Power Rangers LLC.

**Authors Note:**

This power rangers series reboot: john peter's adventures fanfiction is my created for power rangers series anniversary, the story of john peter how he become veteran legendary power rangers alongside by all other veteran legendary power rangers from mmpr to power rangers train force, ill created my own characters, morphers, weapons, vehicles, zords, cities and many others to fit in the world of power rangers, and this story will make 6 teenagers will recruit by zordon and alpha to become mighty morphin power rangers and later tommy oliver will join as the evil green ranger and then on season 2 power rangers dai force tommy will return as the white dai force ranger.

**PRSR: MMPR CHAPTER 1: DAY OF THE DUMPSTER!**

**Command Center, Angel Grove**

Those zordon and alpha will monitor earth and the whole universe if something is happen and if rita repulsa and lord zedd will return, then zordon said" so! alpha, those five morphers will ready." " zordon! we have six morphers, they are red - Tyranosourus, blue - Triceratops, black - Mastodon, yellow - Sabertooth Tiger, pink - Pterodactyl and silver - Iguanadon ( silver's dinozord will not join in the main megazord, like tommy's zord.)."replied by alpha 5 and zordon said" oh! ill forgot alpha 5, so if we need first heroes, we will still intact those six morphers and the six zords." " ok! if we need that we still find 6 teenagers, to become the first power rangers of earth and the universe." replied by alpha 5 and then those two will now monitored earth and the whole universe if something happen.

**Earth's Moon**

Those NASA earth branch will sending two astronauts in moon, then the two astronauts will now walk, walk, walk, in the moon, then those two astronauts will saw a dumpster, and then the astronaut 1 said" hey! ferris, come here there's a dumpster here." " ok! ill come to your place." replied by ferris and ferris will walk to the place of harris and ferris said" oh! its a dumpster, why this dumpster will here." " nope! ok, lets open it and what is inside by this dumpster." replied by harris and then they both open it, then the Evil Space Aliens come out of it. Goldar, Squatt, Baboo, Finster, and their leader, the evil sorceress Rita Repulsa and then the two astronauts will run, then rita said" oh! its 10,000 years im free, its time to conquered earth." " yeah! this is time i we captured earth." replied by goldar and then those evil space aliens will going to the earth's mansion of rita repulsa.

**Juice Bar, Angel Grove, California**

Those hs kids will now enjoy the afternoon those jason lee scott will start his karate class, billy cranston will now in the karate class of jason, zack taylor will practice his dance steps, trini will pratice her mantis kung fu, then kim will practice his gymnastics, and john peter will train those mixed martial arts with his friends then after their each routines, they will walk going to the juice bar to eat and drink, then those two bully's will now here bulk and skull, then the teens will now saw those two and frawns, then bulk said" so! you five will now eat and drink." " yes! so why you two will here." replied by jason and bulk said" to! watch those trini and kim practice, but we late." " well! we stop practice, because we know you will come here." replied by kim and skull said" so! bulk, lets drink now, im thirsty." " sure! skull im thirsty too." replied by bulk then ernie will now here with the costumers orders, when an earthquake will occur and then the drinks will now splashed to bulk's body and then all the people there will laugh and ernie said" oh! no its earthquakes run." " yeah! run run run." replied by all people in the juice bar and all of tem will run but now those jason, billy, zack, trini, kim and john peter will now become materialized and will gone.

**Command Center, Angel Grove**

Then those six will now at the command center and then those alpha and zordon will now back and john peter said" grandpa! your alive, i thaught you will dead." " oh! john peter and kim, your here on earth too." replied by zordon and kim said" yes! grandpa, so the time has come, rita repulsa and the evil space aliens are free, from the dumpster." " yes! kim, but now you and the others will now become mighty morphin power rangers, the first team of rangers to fight the evil space aliens." replied by zordon and jason said" if! all of us, will to defending earth im in." " yeah! we in zordon." replied by the others then now zordon will give those 6 morphers to the 6 teenagers they are jason red - Tyranosaurus, billy blue - Triceratops,zack black - Mastodon, trini yellow - Sabertooth Tiger, kim pink - Pterodactyl and john silver - Iguanadon ( silver's dinozord will not join in the main megazord, like tommy's zord.). then zordon said" ok! rangers, listen closely this is your morph call, if jason saiying" its! morphin time." all of you will up your morpher and saying your each dinosaur in your morpher." " yes! zordon, we keep it that in our mind." replied by all 6 teens then they will going outside.

**Outside, Command Center, Angel Grove**

Then those six teens will now Outside, Command Center, Angel Grove and then there are 20 putties are there and then the teens will now fighting the putties but the foot soldiers will overwhelm those six teens then jason said" ok! everybody, its morphin time." " Iguanadon." " Pterodactyl." " Sabertooth Tiger." " Mastodon." " Triceratops." " Tyranosaurus." then those six will now morph in to the verry first team of mighty morphin power rangers and then those six will now saying " mighty morphin power rangers, defenders of earth." then those kim and john peter will now tag team those 7 putties and they both took their each main weapons and then begin fire and they both defeated those 7 putties, then billy and zack will now tag team those 7 putties and they both took their each main weapons and then begin fire and they both defeated those 7 putties, and then jason and trini will now tag team those 7 putties and they both took their each main weapons and then begin fire and they both defeated those 7 putties, then goldar is here and then shot those 6 rangers and then going to the city to destroy it.

**Angel Grove**

Those six teenagers will now in the city and saw goldar, then the six power rangers will now took their primary weapons, and then ready to attack those goldar, but goldar will have another twenty putties, who will sending by rita, then those kim and john peter will now tag team those 7 putties and they both took their each main weapons and then begin fire and they both defeated those 7 putties, then billy and zack will now tag team those 7 putties and they both took their each main weapons and then begin fire and they both defeated those 7 putties, and then jason and trini will now tag team those 7 putties and they both took their each main weapons and then begin fire and they both defeated those 7 putties, then goldar will become anger and attack the six power rangers, but john peter will buck flip and punch ten times those goldar, and then they will have a good fight each other and then john peter will now took his side arms and then shot three times those goldar, then goldar will now become in a grew size and then those five main power rangers will called their each zords and they make it to the megazord then john peter will now call his zord and then he will enter there and his zord will become the silver megazord, then those goldar and the two main megazords will now fight and then goldar will loosing then he comeback to his nomal size and then run to the rita's palace and the rangers will happy and they will back to the zordon's command center.

**Rita's Castle, Earth's Moon**

Then goldar will return from his loose against the rangers, so rita give him a punishment with a lightning in his body.

**Command Center, Angel Grove**

Those six power rangers will now back to the command center, and they will happy when they have a first win to the evil space aliens, and then zordon said" congrats! power rangers, don't celebrating too much, because rita and his evil space aliens has still there, but you are now the new team against them." " yes! zordon, we happy to help for the sake of earth and the whole universe." replied by those six teens, then they will jump and the six teens saying " mighty morphin power rangers, defenders of earth." then all of them will now happy.

**Authors Note:**

Next time on POWER RANGERS SERIES REBOOT: JOHN PETER'S ADVENTURES SEASON 1: MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS those ranger teens will face their tough enemies called bones can the rangers will defeat him or they loose find out in the next chapter called "**BONES HEADS" **this is for you power rangers fans.


	3. PRSR: MMPR CHAPTER 2: BONE HEADS

**POWER RANGERS SERIES REBOOT: JOHN PETER'S ADVENTURES**

**BY: THORINSON22**

**SEASON 1: MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS**

**Disclaimer:**

This fanfic is my power rangers series reboot: john peter's adventures and will created by me in the 21st anniversary of power rangers series franchise that created by Saban Entertainment, later by BVS Entertainment, and currently by SCG Power Rangers LLC.

**Authors Note:**

This power rangers series reboot: john peter's adventures fanfiction is my created for power rangers series anniversary, the story of john peter how he become veteran legendary power rangers alongside by all other veteran legendary power rangers from mmpr to power rangers train force, ill created my own characters, morphers, weapons, vehicles, zords, cities and many others to fit in the world of power rangers, and this story will make 6 teenagers will recruit by zordon and alpha to become mighty morphin power rangers and later tommy oliver will join as the evil green ranger and then on season 2 power rangers dai force tommy will return as the white dai force ranger.

**SUMMARY:**

Kimberly and Trini attempt to close down a hazardous waste dump. Little do they know Rita is behind the dump site and plans to destroy the earth by pollution. The two girls are soon ambushed by the Putty Patrol. Rita unleashes the powerful Mighty Minotaur, can the six ranger teen will wins against Mighty Minotaur or loose.

**PRSR: MMPR CHAPTER 3: MIGHTY MINOTAUR!**

**Rita's Palace, Earth Moon**

Then now at the rita's palace, rita and his allies will now have a meeting, how to destroy the power twerps and then rita said" so! everyone, how we destroy the six power rangers." " ok! ill tell this we will create a hazardous waste dump, we used it to destroy the earth and the universe." replied by goldar and rita said" good! that is an idea, hey finster create a monster called mighty minotaur." " sure! empress rita, i will create it for the destruction of the power twerps." replied by finster, and then the evil space alien will now happy.

**Angel Grove Park**

Kim and trini will now at the angel grove park, trini will now practice his mantis kung-fu and then kim will now practice his gymnastic skills, the people who will there will watch their practice, then twenty putties are there and then the people will run and then kim and trini will nod and then trini said" its! morphin time." " pteradactyl." " sabertoothtiger." then those two will now morph into yellow and pink power ranger respectively, then trini will took her power daggers and then begin to slashing those ten putties and then trini will now defeated the ten putties, then kim will now took her power bow and start attacking ten putties, and then kim will destroy them all and then they both power down and kim said" so! rita, sending the twenty putties, to attack us but we both destroy them all." " yes! but now, lets walk for a while." replied trini and kim said" yes! we both now walk, and investigate right now." " sure! so lets go." replied by trini.

**Hazardous Waste Dump**

Then trini and kim will now walk and they now at the hazardous waste dump and then trini said" oh! my god, this is a hazardous waste dump." " yes! so rita, will open this to destroy earth and the universe." replied by kim and then the wrist watch communication will ring and then kim said" hello! jason, we are here in the hazardous waste dump, those rita will open it to destroy earth and the whole universe." " ok! kim, we go there to help you both." replied by jason then now those jason and the others will now teleport to the location of trini and kim, then now jason said" hello! girls where here." " so! what, monsters we will fight sis." replied by jp and kim said" we! don't know bro, lets go inside and we will investigate, how rita and his allies will do now." " sure! sis so lets go." replied by jp, then billy said" so! let's morph, if case we fight them inside." " sure! billy, lets morph." replied by kim then now jason and the others will now ready then jason said" ok! everybody, its morphin time." " Iguanadon." " Pterodactyl." " Sabertooth Tiger." " Mastodon." " Triceratops." " Tyranosaurus." then those six will now morph in to the very first team of mighty morphin power rangers and then those six will now saying " mighty morphin power rangers, defenders of earth." then the team will now enter in the hazadous waste dump, but now those twenty putties will now here, then those kim and john peter will now tag team those 7 putties and they both took their each main weapons and then begin fire and they both defeated those 7 putties, then billy and zack will now tag team those 7 putties and they both took their each main weapons and then begin fire and they both defeated those 7 putties, and then jason and trini will now tag team those 7 putties and they both took their each main weapons and then begin fire and they both defeated those 7 putties, then now those mighty minotaur has now here and begin attack those six power rangers, then jason and the others will now took mighty minotaur in the outside of hazardous waste dump in the park, then each of them will now in the roll call and they will ready to battle the mighty minotaur outside of hazardous waste dump.

**Angel Grove Park**

Then the rangers will now took their each weapons, then start fighting those mighty minotaur but the mighty minotaur, will now hit the six rangers by his power lazers and the rangers will now demorph, and kim said" so! rita's monsters will now become powerful, everytime we hit their lazers, we demorph." " yes! this is not good, after we destroy it we tell our mentor zordon, why is this happen to us everyday." replied by billy and then the six will now ready again, then jason said" ok! everybody, its morphin time." " Iguanadon." " Pterodactyl." " Sabertooth Tiger." " Mastodon." " Triceratops." " Tyranosaurus." then those six will now morph in to the very first team of mighty morphin power rangers and then those six will now saying " mighty morphin power rangers, defenders of earth." then now the rangers will now took again their each weapons and then now they attack mighty minotaur and then the six rangers, will now use their speed and attack the monster in twenty seconds and destroy it.

**Rita Palace, Earth Moon**

Rita will anger once again, because her monster, the mighty minotaur will defeated again by the power rangers and she said" this! is not good, everyday our monsters will defeated by the power twerps, what we will now to do, to stop the winning of the power twerps from us." " ok! i have an idea, next time the monster we sending to battle six rangers we will sending a powerful." replied by goldar and rita said" sure! but now, we will start to grow that mighty minotaur, to battle the six power twerps." " ok! you will grow him." replied by goldar, then rita will now sending her wand and said" my! wand make the monster grow." then now the wand will releasing the powerful energy going to mighty minotaur and then he was become grow.

**Angel Grove Park**

Then mighty minotaur will now grow, and then jason said" we! need the dinozords, powers now.", then the six power dinozords are now here, and then the six rangers will enter in their each zords and then form the mighty megazord and then jp will now form his iguana megazord and then the two megazord will now here, then zordon said" everyone! will now listen, the iguana megazord and mighty megazord will should combined to form the super mighty megazord." " will! you guys, hear zordon." replied by jason, and the other five said" yes! jason, lets form those two megazords." " ok! lets join forces right now." replied by jason, then now those iguana megazord and the mighty megazord will now face each others and then a lightnings will going to both megazords, and then after twenty seconds the two megazords, will combined and then the super mighty megazord will now born and the six power rangers will now in the one big cockpit and they cheered about this new super mighty megazord, then now the super mighty megazord will now took the super power sword and then begin slashed the mighty minotaur and then he was destroys, and then the six power rangers teens will now cheered in their wins against the evil space alien.

**Rita Palace, Earth Moon**

Rita and the evil space alien will now anger because they loose again to the six power rangers, and rita said" so! we loose two monsters now, hey finster what monster we will sending to fight the six power rangers, and to destroy the earth and the whole universe." " ok! my empress rita, can you will make me a new monster, i will help him to fight the power twerps." replied by goldar, and rita said" ok! goldar, ill make you join to the next monster who will created by finster." " thanks! my empress, ill go now to finster's room, to tell him what monster, i have in my mind." replied by goldar, then now goldar will walking going to the finster's room for the creation of the next monster against the rangers.

**Command Center, Angel Grove**

The now the six rangers, zordon and alpha will celebrate the winning against the evil space alien.

**Next time on POWER RANGERS SERIES REBOOT: JOHN PETER'S ADVENTURES: SEASON 1: MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS**

The teens will now have their saturday and sunday bonding, but the evil space alien will sending a monster called king sphinx, can the rangers will defeat him find out in the next chapter called **"King Sphinx"** see you in the next chapter.


	4. PRSR: MMPR CHAPTER 3: MIGHTY MINOTAUR!

**POWER RANGERS SERIES REBOOT: JOHN PETER'S ADVENTURES**

**BY: THORINSON22**

**SEASON 1: MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS**

**Disclaimer:**

This fanfic is my power rangers series reboot: john peter's adventures and will created by me in the 21st anniversary of power rangers series franchise that created by Saban Entertainment, later by BVS Entertainment, and currently by SCG Power Rangers LLC.

**Authors Note:**

This power rangers series reboot: john peter's adventures fanfiction is my created for power rangers series anniversary, the story of john peter how he become veteran legendary power rangers alongside by all other veteran legendary power rangers from mmpr to power rangers train force, ill created my own characters, morphers, weapons, vehicles, zords, cities and many others to fit in the world of power rangers, and this story will make 6 teenagers will recruit by zordon and alpha to become mighty morphin power rangers and later tommy oliver will join as the evil green ranger and then on season 2 power rangers dai force tommy will return as the white dai force ranger.

**SUMMARY:**

Kimberly and Trini attempt to close down a hazardous waste dump. Little do they know Rita is behind the dump site and plans to destroy the earth by pollution. The two girls are soon ambushed by the Putty Patrol. Rita unleashes the powerful Mighty Minotaur, can the six ranger teen will wins against Mighty Minotaur or loose.

**PRSR: MMPR CHAPTER 3: MIGHTY MINOTAUR!**

**Rita's Palace, Earth Moon**

Then now at the rita's palace, rita and his allies will now have a meeting, how to destroy the power twerps and then rita said" so! everyone, how we destroy the six power rangers." " ok! ill tell this we will create a hazardous waste dump, we used it to destroy the earth and the universe." replied by goldar and rita said" good! that is an idea, hey finster create a monster called mighty minotaur." " sure! empress rita, i will create it for the destruction of the power twerps." replied by finster, and then the evil space alien will now happy.

**Angel Grove Park**

Kim and trini will now at the angel grove park, trini will now practice his mantis kung-fu and then kim will now practice his gymnastic skills, the people who will there will watch their practice, then twenty putties are there and then the people will run and then kim and trini will nod and then trini said" its! morphin time." " pteradactyl." " sabertoothtiger." then those two will now morph into yellow and pink power ranger respectively, then trini will took her power daggers and then begin to slashing those ten putties and then trini will now defeated the ten putties, then kim will now took her power bow and start attacking ten putties, and then kim will destroy them all and then they both power down and kim said" so! rita, sending the twenty putties, to attack us but we both destroy them all." " yes! but now, lets walk for a while." replied trini and kim said" yes! we both now walk, and investigate right now." " sure! so lets go." replied by trini.

**Hazardous Waste Dump**

Then trini and kim will now walk and they now at the hazardous waste dump and then trini said" oh! my god, this is a hazardous waste dump." " yes! so rita, will open this to destroy earth and the universe." replied by kim and then the wrist watch communication will ring and then kim said" hello! jason, we are here in the hazardous waste dump, those rita will open it to destroy earth and the whole universe." " ok! kim, we go there to help you both." replied by jason then now those jason and the others will now teleport to the location of trini and kim, then now jason said" hello! girls where here." " so! what, monsters we will fight sis." replied by jp and kim said" we! don't know bro, lets go inside and we will investigate, how rita and his allies will do now." " sure! sis so lets go." replied by jp, then billy said" so! let's morph, if case we fight them inside." " sure! billy, lets morph." replied by kim then now jason and the others will now ready then jason said" ok! everybody, its morphin time." " Iguanadon." " Pterodactyl." " Sabertooth Tiger." " Mastodon." " Triceratops." " Tyranosaurus." then those six will now morph in to the very first team of mighty morphin power rangers and then those six will now saying " mighty morphin power rangers, defenders of earth." then the team will now enter in the hazadous waste dump, but now those twenty putties will now here, then those kim and john peter will now tag team those 7 putties and they both took their each main weapons and then begin fire and they both defeated those 7 putties, then billy and zack will now tag team those 7 putties and they both took their each main weapons and then begin fire and they both defeated those 7 putties, and then jason and trini will now tag team those 7 putties and they both took their each main weapons and then begin fire and they both defeated those 7 putties, then now those mighty minotaur has now here and begin attack those six power rangers, then jason and the others will now took mighty minotaur in the outside of hazardous waste dump in the park, then each of them will now in the roll call and they will ready to battle the mighty minotaur outside of hazardous waste dump.

**Angel Grove Park**

Then the rangers will now took their each weapons, then start fighting those mighty minotaur but the mighty minotaur, will now hit the six rangers by his power lazers and the rangers will now demorph, and kim said" so! rita's monsters will now become powerful, everytime we hit their lazers, we demorph." " yes! this is not good, after we destroy it we tell our mentor zordon, why is this happen to us everyday." replied by billy and then the six will now ready again, then jason said" ok! everybody, its morphin time." " Iguanadon." " Pterodactyl." " Sabertooth Tiger." " Mastodon." " Triceratops." " Tyranosaurus." then those six will now morph in to the very first team of mighty morphin power rangers and then those six will now saying " mighty morphin power rangers, defenders of earth." then now the rangers will now took again their each weapons and then now they attack mighty minotaur and then the six rangers, will now use their speed and attack the monster in twenty seconds and destroy it.

**Rita Palace, Earth Moon**

Rita will anger once again, because her monster, the mighty minotaur will defeated again by the power rangers and she said" this! is not good, everyday our monsters will defeated by the power twerps, what we will now to do, to stop the winning of the power twerps from us." " ok! i have an idea, next time the monster we sending to battle six rangers we will sending a powerful." replied by goldar and rita said" sure! but now, we will start to grow that mighty minotaur, to battle the six power twerps." " ok! you will grow him." replied by goldar, then rita will now sending her wand and said" my! wand make the monster grow." then now the wand will releasing the powerful energy going to mighty minotaur and then he was become grow.

**Angel Grove Park**

Then mighty minotaur will now grow, and then jason said" we! need the dinozords, powers now.", then the six power dinozords are now here, and then the six rangers will enter in their each zords and then form the mighty megazord and then jp will now form his iguana megazord and then the two megazord will now here, then zordon said" everyone! will now listen, the iguana megazord and mighty megazord will should combined to form the super mighty megazord." " will! you guys, hear zordon." replied by jason, and the other five said" yes! jason, lets form those two megazords." " ok! lets join forces right now." replied by jason, then now those iguana megazord and the mighty megazord will now face each others and then a lightnings will going to both megazords, and then after twenty seconds the two megazords, will combined and then the super mighty megazord will now born and the six power rangers will now in the one big cockpit and they cheered about this new super mighty megazord, then now the super mighty megazord will now took the super power sword and then begin slashed the mighty minotaur and then he was destroys, and then the six power rangers teens will now cheered in their wins against the evil space alien.

**Rita Palace, Earth Moon**

Rita and the evil space alien will now anger because they loose again to the six power rangers, and rita said" so! we loose two monsters now, hey finster what monster we will sending to fight the six power rangers, and to destroy the earth and the whole universe." " ok! my empress rita, can you will make me a new monster, i will help him to fight the power twerps." replied by goldar, and rita said" ok! goldar, ill make you join to the next monster who will created by finster." " thanks! my empress, ill go now to finster's room, to tell him what monster, i have in my mind." replied by goldar, then now goldar will walking going to the finster's room for the creation of the next monster against the rangers.

**Command Center, Angel Grove**

The now the six rangers, zordon and alpha will celebrate the winning against the evil space alien.

**Next time on POWER RANGERS SERIES REBOOT: JOHN PETER'S ADVENTURES: SEASON 1: MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS**

Then now jason will tried to break the fitness record, but the evil space alien will sending a monster called king sphinx, can the rangers will defeat him find out in the next chapter called **"King Sphinx"** see you in the next chapter.


End file.
